


In Focus

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'THEM HEART PALPITATIONS', I laugh so hard every time she looks at my stuff how am I so lucky, I reread this and feel physical pain its too much, M/M, Starlity is incredible and I love her with all my heart she says the funniest things, TeruShira, blessed with the best best friends i am, funny story there was APPARENTLY an alternate nsfw ending to this that i forgot i wrote, have i ever mentioned that I love my best friend/beta, lity read it anyway and i was just cringing the entire time it was. something. idk, orig ending is much better tho as softs are important to the wellbeing of the world, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: an informal practice match between Johzenji and Shiratorizawa goes awry when some optical issues arise...





	In Focus

**Author's Note:**

> ...and the author wanted to yell some of her headcanons into existence. Sorry not sorry this was pretty self-indulgent.

"Terushima-san! Are you okay!?”

The courtyard was well-lit, even in the darkness of the late evening, but the glowing spots from the outdoor lamps swirled in front of Yuuji’s vision. Yuuji put his hands on the body in front of him, vision shifting in and out of focus rapidly so he couldn't get a clear image of who was trying to talk to him. “Are you one of Kenjirou's children? I can't even tell right now.”

Suddenly hands grabbed Yuuji's shoulders from behind, turned him away from the first year, and pulled him from his uncomfortable kneel into a sitting position. Yuuji had no trouble identifying this new person though. It was the way his hands slid down his arms and their hands interlocked automatically.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji exclaimed happily, deciding that bringing his boyfriend running from across the grass lawn was cause enough for celebratory yelling.

“Shut up,” Kenjirou said simply, kneeling in front of him.

“You don't need to freak out,” Yuuji said, starting to get to his feet. “I didn't get hit that hard and falling didn't hurt.”

“Okay, so whose first-year is sitting next to you, mine or yours?”

Yuuji looked back over at the student who had run over to him first. “Easy. Purple wristband. You're a shiratoribaby.”

Kenjirou couldn't hold back a laugh. “First of all, no. Second of all, you shouldn't have to look at his bracelet to know what school he goes to.”

The first year nudged his captain’s knee. “You have one too.”

Yuuji looked down at his own wrist, encircled with purple. “You're right! I do!”

Kenjirou pulled Yuuji's head back to face him. “Look at me. You didn't get hit that hard, but you probably have a concussion if you can't see straight.”

Yuuji waved him off. “It’ll clear in a second. Give me half a minute.”

Kenjirou looked into Yuuji's eyes closely for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Yuuji looked at him with mild confusion. “What are you...”

Kenjirou smirked and stood up, pulling his slightly dazed boyfriend to his feet as well. “You're fine. You don't have a concussion. You knocked out one of your contact lenses though.”

Realization dawned on Yuuji and he covered the eye that had mistakenly received a blocked spike, finding his vision immediately clear and sharp again. “Well that's fixed then; let's keep playing!”

The other students, mostly younger, laughed.

“You gonna hold your hand over your face and spike one-handed?” Kenjirou stifled a smile.

Yuuji contorted his face into an exaggerated wink. “I can play like this for hours!”

“You look like you just crawled out of a horror novel,” Kenjirou commented. “C’mon, game over.”

A Shiratorizawa second-year playing on Yuuji's side of the net whined. “But volleyball!”

“Go inside and watch cartoons and eat ice cream or whatever you kids do these days on Saturday nights,” Yuuji joked, sliding his hand into Kenjirou's, knowing where this evening was headed for them.

By that point, the rest of the odd assortment of Johzenji and Shiratorizawa players had all congregated around their captains.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Okay, literally we had to play in the courtyard because they kicked us out of the gym for the night. We can finish this match another time, guys.”

Yuuji grinned. “Or even better, go find Taichi to play with you. I'm sure there’s  _ nothing _ he’d rather do right now.”

There were a few scattered chuckles and the group began to disperse.

“Johzenji players,” Kenjirou called, “you all have a good way to get home? It's dark and you guys need to stay safe.”

“Yes, sir!” came the replies of the other school’s students as they grabbed bicycles propped against a tree on Shiratorizawa’s grounds.

“Don't get eaten by bears, children!” Yuuji contributed, “or... robbed?”

“When was the last time you saw a bear in Miyagi?” Kenjirou raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if we chance upon one tonight, it's gonna suck, won't it. I'd love to see a bear.”

Kenjirou rubbed his hands over his face in mock exasperation to hide his smile. “I’ll take a picture if it comes to that.”

Satisfied, Yuuji looked over his shoulder at the students headed back towards the main building of Shiratorizawa Academy. “Tsutomu-chan!”

Goshiki jumped back around. “Yes!?”

Yuuji winked. “Be a darling and let campus security know that Kenjirou isn't coming back to his dorm tonight.”

Goshiki nodded enthusiastically. “Okay! Have fun! Always use protection!”

Kenjirou blanched while Yuuji burst out laughing.

“Kenjirou, what do you tell your underclassmen? What do they think we do? I don't even know what sex is. How do you do the sex? I've never sexed Kenjirou before.”

“You need to shut your mouth right this second.” Kenjirou blushed and pushed Yuuji toward the gated entrance of the school, not bothering to look back at whatever exaggerated reaction Goshiki was having.

Yuuji lightly smacked Kenjirou's butt for good measure as they left the school.

 

With all their teammates finally out of the way, the two peacefully began the thirty-minute walk to Yuuji’s house for the night.

“What time is it?” Yuuji asked, jumping away from Kenjirou for a second to take a running jump to high-five a tall tree branch. He stumbled slightly on his landing, the darkness mixing with his lack of two good eyes to leave him with an undesirable lack of balance.

Kenjirou snickered and held out his hand for Yuuji to steady himself with. “Quarter after nine. You tired?”

Yuuji stuck his tongue out. “I can stay awake for days.”

“You usually can stay awake for days. It's the nights you have trouble with,” Kenjirou teased.

“Ha ha,” Yuuji said sarcastically. “Such a comedian tonight.”

Kenjirou squeezed Yuuji's hand. “I'm in a good mood.”

“Because you got to watch me take a volleyball to the face?”

“Exactly. Nothing more satisfying than that.”

“Careful, I'll turn into a masochist just to please you.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “You would, wouldn’t you. Don't do that.”

Yuuji hung himself over Kenjirou's shoulders from behind, stealing a few quick kisses. “Aww, Kenjirou loves me just the way I am!”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Forgive me for enjoying our informal practice sessions. Jeez.”

“You do like it though, right?”

Kenjirou waved dismissively. “I mean, it's something to do.”

Yuuji wasn't satisfied with that. “Kenjirouuu!” he wailed, jumping onto Kenjirou's back.

Kenjirou stumbled and almost let them both fall, but managed to steady himself against a streetlight. “What the fuck, dude!? This is not how you win me over!”

Yuuji curled his arms around Kenjirou's neck and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, tightening his legs around Kenjirou’s waist. “You sure? It seems to be working pretty well so far.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kenjirou spat.

“You're blushing.” Yuuji kissed Kenjirou's cheek, laughing.

Kenjirou gently let Yuuji set his feet back on the ground. The spiker danced around him, walking backward in front of him, taking both of his hands in his own. “And you haven't stopped smiling all night.”

Kenjirou turned his face away. “Shut up. I’m allowed to laugh when we’re having informal games with switched up teams and whoever wants to play.”

“You could stand to smile a little more sometimes. Why do you think your kids like me better? They tell me what you’re like during normal practices.”

Kenjirou looked mildly offended. “I don’t usually feel like smiling. You make me happy. And you make them happy so I guess you’re doomed to have my children following you around as well as your own.”

“I see no flaw in that plan. I love your team!”

“I love yours too... You’re the fun one though.”

“Kenjirou, my players adore you. They’re just not as obvious about it since you don’t like the attention.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If someone compliments you, you get all blushy and throw insults everywhere for the rest of the day.”

“I have an image to uphold.”

“I know. And they know. Which is why if they have something to tell you, they wait until after our practice matches and talk to you in private. And they just say things like ‘good game’ or ‘you guys are really hard to beat’.”

Kenjirou paused to think. That was definitely true. He hadn’t noticed it before though. “Are you saying that you told them to do that?”

“I did. It’s hard though. Learn to take a compliment.”

“I can. Also, you're about to run into a tree.”

“What—” Yuuji's back slammed into a tall thick tree by the side of the road.

Kenjirou burst out laughing. “Depth perception a little off there?”

Yuuji smirked. He'd been glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, but his disabled vision failed to notice the tree. “Looks like you're going to have to guide me home.” Yuuji stole another few kisses while they were still stopped on the edge of the sidewalk.

Kenjirou pressed himself closer, circling his arms around Yuuji's waist.

“I love you,” Yuuji said quietly, sliding his hand up the back of Kenjirou's shirt.

They spent a few minutes like that, mouths locked and limbs tangled together.

They didn't ever separate fully again after that, finishing the walk home hand in hand.

 

Yuuji fumbled with his key chain, taking a minute and a half too long to open the front door for Kenjirou's liking. He grabbed the keys out of Yuuji's hand and laughed quietly. “Does the key to my house work for your place too nowadays?”

Yuuji blushed. “Wrong key! I can't tell the difference!”

Still snickering, Kenjirou let them in with the correct key and pushed Yuuji inside ahead of him.

“Mom,” Yuuji called, kicking his shoes off. “I brought the boy home with me!”

Yuuji's mother appeared from a hallway in the family home, smiling broadly. “I was wondering if you two were going to show up here tonight! Did you want anything to eat? I can make you something real quick!”

Kenjirou smiled faintly. “I'll pass, thank you though. We're just going to go to bed. Yuuji's getting tired.”

“I am not!” Yuuji protested, still leaning heavily on Kenjirou anyway.

Yuuji’s mother smiled. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning for you guys.”

“That sounds great. Thank you so much.” Kenjirou separated from Yuuji for just a moment to hug the woman who’d become a second mother to him.

Yuuji pulled on his hand and dragged him toward his bedroom. “I think I still have some of your track pants. Go find something to wear. Find me something to wear too, please.”

Yuuji veered into the bathroom and Kenjirou paused outside the bedroom door.

“What?”

Yuuji blinked. “We have to shower. It’s hot outside and we’re both gross from playing.”

Kenjirou glowered. “I don’t like showering at your house. You don’t own a hair dryer.”

Yuuji snickered. “You can survive a night without your doing your hair.”

“I don’t like it though.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like wearing glasses either but guess what I’m stuck with tonight.”

“But you look cute in glasses. If I can’t dry my hair, it’s going to be curly and I hate it.”

Yuuji pulled Kenjirou back into his arms. “I think it’s adorable. Go find us clothes. You don’t get a choice.”

Kenjirou huffed but slipped into the bedroom.

Yuuji flicked the light on in the bathroom, finding the fluffiest towel he owned in the cabinet and turned the shower on.

Steam was already beginning to fog up the mirror when Kenjirou stepped in, throwing a pile of clothes on the floor.

Yuuji finished pulling his remaining contact lens out of his eye and threw it into the trash can. “I was probably ready for a new pair anyway,” he commented.

“Contacts are weird,” Kenjirou said, discarding his clothes on the floor.

Yuuji undressed and stepped into the shower first, holding a hand out for Kenjirou to join him. “Your face is weird.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “They are though.”

“Stop rubbing your 20/20 vision in my face,” Yuuji mock-complained, pulling Kenjirou closer against him and kissing him. “Actually, they are kinda weird! Who decided that it’d be cool to put little pieces of plastic in your eyes and bam! Insta-vision!”

“Don’t say it like that; that just sounds gross.” Kenjirou laughed.

“What, you think you’re better than me because you don’t have to shove plastic in your eyeballs to see?”

“Well, if there was a spontaneous house fire right now, I’d have a much easier time of getting outside, now wouldn’t I.”

“You’d just leave me here? Blind and alone?”

“Probably.”

“That’s fine because I’d just stay in the shower! The fire can’t touch me here!”

Kenjirou allowed a small laugh in response.

“Now that you mention it though, it does seem to be heating up in here, don’t you think,” Yuuji teased, pressing Kenjirou against the wall and sliding his hands down to cup the setter’s hips.

“Your mom’s home,” Kenjirou reminded.

Yuuji sighed and took a step back. “Fine. You don’t know how to be quiet anyway. I really wish I could see right now because I  _ know _ you’re blushing, aren’t you.”

Kenjirou was very relieved Yuuji couldn’t tell how warm his face had gotten at the risque comments. “Stop making fun of me.”

Yuuji grinned and pulled Kenjirou so he was standing directly under the stream of water. “I can see you trying to avoid getting your hair wet over there, you know. The world isn’t that blurry.”

Kenjirou coughed and shook water out of his face. “You’re playing a dangerous game over there, mister.”

Yuuji laughed and grabbed some soap, holding his arms out for a gentle, soapy hug. “Can I make it up to you?”

Kenjirou smiled and stepped into Yuuji’s embrace. “Okay.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Yuuji stumbled out of the bathroom, laughing.

Kenjirou ran ahead of him, pushing the black-framed glasses onto his own face, steadying himself on the wall as the world blurred.

“Kenjirou, I need those!” Yuuji snickered, struggling in the dim hallway with his limited vision.

“Do I look good in your glasses?” Kenjirou smirked.

Yuuji laughed. “I don’t know. I can’t see.”

Yuuji reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone, hoping he would successfully get a good picture of Kenjirou. He snapped the photo and grabbed his glasses back. When he looked at the picture, he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. “You need to wear glasses more often... Kenjirou?”

He looked up to Kenjirou attacking his mouth.

Yuuji let the kiss continue, only pulling away when he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“ _ You _ need to wear these more often. For once in your life, you don’t look like a dweeb.”

Yuuji laughed. “What if I was going for the dweeb look?”

“Why is that better than this smart and sexy thing you’ve got going on here?”

“Why is your straightened hair better than this?” Yuuji ran his hand up the back of Kenjirou’s head, twirling the soft curls in his fingers. “For once in your life, you don’t look like a total nerd. You look so soft like this!”

“I’m kind of a nerd though...”

“And I’m kind of a dweeb.”

Pulling them onto the bed, Kenjirou smiled softly. “But you’re a smart dweeb.”

“And you’re a soft nerd.”

“Okay, I’m done arguing,” Kenjirou scoffed, resting his head on Yuuji’s chest. “You win.”

Yuuji continued running his hands through Kenjirou’s hair as his eyes started to close. He understood Kenjirou’s disliking of his appearance with his natural hair. It didn’t give off the vibe he wanted. Yuuji felt the same about his glasses and he’d never press Kenjirou to change if he didn’t want to. If anything, it was even better, having this version of Kenjirou all to himself. And it was mutual. Yuuji felt a sort of vulnerability with the easily-removed, thick frames keeping his world in focus. He knew Kenjirou would be there in the morning to tease him and steal his glasses regardless, take his sight away just like he took Yuuji’s breath away. He was vulnerable without his sight, but Yuuji didn’t have any problem with Kenjirou stealing that from him. If there was one place he’d be safe when he was at risk of running into things or letting his true feelings show, it was with Kenjirou. And in exactly the same way, Kenjirou trusted Yuuji to see him unmade for the public, when he tore down the barriers, allowed himself to laugh and let himself be loved. For that reason alone, it didn’t matter to Yuuji in the least what aspect of himself Kenjirou was comfortable showing to the rest of the world. What was important was that he was comfortable enough right here in Yuuji’s arms to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya! So, headcanon: Yuuji is blind as a bat but doesn't like how he looks with glasses so he wears contacts and Kenjirou's hair is a little bit curly if he doesn't blow dry it and he also hates it. I'm very weak please cut my hands off so I stop writing this shit.


End file.
